


Bursting With The Dragon's Brood

by ecrituredudesir



Category: Furry (Fandom), Original Work
Genre: Anthropomorphic, Breeding, Dubious Consent, F/M, Feral Behavior, Inflation, Magic, Oviposition, Popping, bulging, bursting, dragon - Freeform, dubcon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-19
Updated: 2018-01-19
Packaged: 2019-03-06 21:59:15
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,040
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13420479
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ecrituredudesir/pseuds/ecrituredudesir
Summary: A YCH Auction Winner from Furaffinity.When Kora visits a small village, she doesn't expect to be knocked out and offered as a sacrifice to their local dragon. She definitely doesn't expect that dragon to try and make her hold his egg-clutch, either.





	Bursting With The Dragon's Brood

She had come into the village at the worst time possible, it seemed; there was a hushed rumor and quick words about a _dragon_ and a _sacrifice_ and before she knew it, she had been given a drink with something in it that had made her sleep.  
  
Kora woke in an uncomfortable position. Despite her attempts at movement, there was little leeway, and she soon saw why; she had been tied on the edge of a cliff to a large pole that looked older than she was, and there was a little flash of fear in her heart when she saw the deep scrapes along the ground around it. Whatever came here often was big, and probably terrifying—but she was quick to find out when behind her came a rushing blast of heat that made her feathers almost curl, and before she could actually _see_ the beast, the bindings around her were being shredded and she was being gathered up in claws almost as big as she was, and being lifted into the air just as quickly as she’d been untied.  
  
“Wait, where are you taking m-!” Kora’s words were cut short as the dragon soared up quickly into the air, the powerful beat of his wings carrying them faster than anything could move on land. They were moving quickly to a cave, and all at once, she found herself swept up in the cool darkness of rocks and what looked to be a collection of soft bedding made from straw, hides, and other fabrics that the creature had managed to steal from the surrounding areas.  
  
Almost tenderly, though, his claw released around her, and the avian found herself face to face with the large creature. He was easily four or five times her size in his mass alone, a big, bulking form of raw muscle and clearly, he was more than interested in examining her than eating her. Kora gave a small squeak as his nose pushed forward, pressing warm little gusts of air against the curve of her neck and then moving lower. His snuffling way slow and careful, as if he were appraising her scent and examining her form for something other than a meal. She shifted in alarm when she felt his nose press to her breasts, and with some embarrassment, she let out a little squeak of surprise.  
  
Her noise was what seemed to drive the creature on, and he let out a low, terrifying growl as he moved lower, burying his snout between her thighs. The heat coming off from his breath was consuming, and her back arched softly in shock as she felt the warmth seep through her clothing—followed by a massive forked tongue dragging its way up between her legs.  
  
“Haa—w- wait-“ She started, squirming as her palm pressed down against his snout, only to hear him growl again. Kora let out a soft, shaking noise as her back arched, and that was the only sound she needed to make before the dragon’s teeth had seized what clothing she was wearing, ripping it form her form with the crush of his fangs against the fabric.  
  
She let out a little cry of alarm, though he didn’t necessarily seem to want to hurt her as much as he wanted her stripped down with easy access. With one quick move of the dragon’s jaw, then another, the avian was exposed before him from neck to ankle in nothing. After this, he continued to move forward, nuzzling and nudging along the curve of her leg until she finally lost her balance, falling back against one of the various stacks of soft bedding that his layer consisted of.  
  
It immediately put her on the eye level of seeing just what he was doing. Between his thighs hung his cock—fully extended, hard, and ribbed. For a moment she was purely startled; length wise, it was about as long as her entire legs, and thickness, just a little under half the width of her torso. It was going to destroy her. However, the dragon seemed insistent at not making such advances immediately, his thick tongue still pressing between her thighs and making her gasp and cry out softly from the intense feeling of the warm, wet friction against her slit. Her hand stretched out, grasping against one of his horns, but with the intense pleasure that was starting to thrum through her, she wasn’t pushing him away any longer.  
  
There’s a strange tingling left by the warmth of his tongue, and she thought for a moment that it might just be arousal—but it was nothing like what she’d ever felt before. It was strange, it left her soft and as his tongue stroked up in slow arches against her, it was almost like she was a little more…malleable.  
  
Just as soon as she was starting to come close to a shaking orgasm from his tongue alone, he pulled back, shifting above her and despite her initial noise of surprise, she couldn’t help but gasp aloud when she felt the heat and size of the head of his member start to press against the slick entrance of her pussy. He’d left her more than well lubricated, but she couldn’t imagine actually taking his surprise, though any words of trepidation or concern she had over this couldn’t make it out in time. With no warning other than a sharp growl that she felt was a noise to tell her to keep still, he started pushing.  
  
Though initially she had been terrified that she would rip apart, the warm sensation suddenly made a little more sense; there had been some kind of magic in the dragon’s saliva that was keeping her from bleeding, from suffering, and probably from _dying_ as a result of his size. Instead, she stretched taunt around him, his claw tucking under her body to lift her enough that he could get a better angle against her. He starts slow; even if the dragon is a beast he isn’t stupid and he doesn’t want the magic he’d left thick in her body to fail him now. She stretched wide around him, her thighs parting to make room for his girth and, as he started to push slowly in, she couldn’t help but gasp as she saw the soft curve of her stomach start to stretch out around him as well. She squirmed in alarm and uncomfortably surprised pleasure at how it felt to have the little ridges of his thick member brush against her as they slid into her, and it wasn’t long until she was shivering, back arching as his cock made a clear, defined bulge in her stomach.  
  
“Nn… a-ah..!” She couldn’t hold back the noises of strangled pleasure as, all at once, the dragon jerked forward to bury himself completely within her. He was an impatient creature, wanting the comfort of the warmth of her body all at once, but he was also being driven on by the intense desires to finish this process, the ceremony that he’d chosen her for above all of the rest of the sacrifices that he’d simply eaten and be done with.  
  
His movements were careful, but quick, his clawed palm wrapping around her to hold her in place as he started to thrust. She could feel the quick movements filling her repeatedly, and her back arched to see the rise of her stomach falling and then bulging out again each time he drove back into her. The spill of some thick, warm precum made her shiver and each time he pulled free of her, she could feel the bump and grind of each ridge of his cock before he thrust right back in. His pace was erratic, but it was understandable with how bestial his need seemed to be. Her fingers reached up, grasping against his claw with a need for something to ground herself against, but it seemed that this only drove him on.  
  
He held her body in place while he rammed into her, though the little gushes of fluid were filling her again, almost as if he was preparing her for what was to actually come. Each time she gasped or shivered or seemed as if she’d squirm too much, he’d growl in a soft, possessive tone over her, until he suddenly stilled, burying himself as deeply inside of her as possible.  
  
She had assumed she’d be filled with cum, and while she did feel the thick pump and twitch of him so deeply in her that she didn’t realize that there was something else, too. As she was flooded with the thick liquid, she found herself pushed to the very brim of her orgasm—but it’s only when something round and thick pushes up through the shaft of his cock, stretching her even wider—that she came with a nearly mind shattering orgasm of feeling the quick pressure of the first, sizeable egg being pushed into her. The dragon let out a low, satisfied noise as he felt his soon-to-be brood mother tighten and gasp against him, moaning as her form shivered in his grasp and relaxed. He was hardly through though, and over the next few moments Kora felt the stretching again and again—a second egg being pushed into her warm heat, then a third.  
  
The third made her hit a peak of pleasure again, but it was also what started to show the clearer changes in what the dragon was doing. Each time the sensation of her tight entrance around him being stretched rang through her, it seemed another little bulge was pumped into her until, after about the fifth time, he started to pull back from her body. There was a little confusion—he was clearly still hard, but it’s only after he growled again and she suddenly felt a sudden, shocking _rush_ of the quick, pulsing sensations that she realized that he was finally letting loose fully.  
  
He was pumping her full of his eggs, thick, heavy, firm orbs that pulsed into her one after another. Kora cried out at the sensation, not nearly as slow as the first couple had been laid deep in her. He’d pulled back to make room, and that suddenly made sense as the head of his cock was all that remained buried inside of her to deposit his brood. Under her fingers pressed against her stomach, she could quickly feel it expanding rapidly until she was at her limit, with at least a third of a dozen eggs loaded into her until she could barely see straight for how many times that pulsing, thick pressure in her had driven her into an orgasm. However, the dragon was far from done, and it seemed despite his earlier magic making her a little bit particularly elastic, it was becoming obvious that it wasn’t nearly enough. He was stretching her beyond even her increased capacity, pumping egg after egg after egg into her.  
  
Her small, startled noises were ignored as she felt herself filled to the brim, her stomach far too wide to wrap her arms around it any longer, with little bumps and ridges of each egg now firm and pronounced over her distended stomach. There’s a severe moment of intense, incredible pressure in her, before it *burst*, sending little, stretchy bits of her magicked stomach flying as he eggs spilled everywhere. Fortunately, the same magic that had made her able to bear so much left her without any pain, preserving her just in case she hadn’t been capable of handling it after all.  
  
Little rubbery bits shot up against the dragon, though he could only shiver as he pumped the last of his few eggs through her, though they were spilling around her now.  
  
Despite her initial concern, Kora could only lay back against the straw, exhausted as she looked at all of the different parts of her skin and feathers that she’d soon have to start gathering to piece herself back together. There’s a little guilt that she couldn’t host his brood for any longer than she had, but the eggs were perfectly healthy and round, gathering on either side of her split stomach now. They’d be fine.  
  



End file.
